


The Ghost Of You

by Carmentabing



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmentabing/pseuds/Carmentabing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davina Claire, umutla mavi gözlerini açarak sesin geldiği yöne döndü. Kol Mikaelson, 1000 yıllık vampir ve ergen bir cadının konakçısının hayaleti, karşısındaydı.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ghost Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selemetis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selemetis/gifts).



> Selemetis'e doğum günü hediyesi olarak yazılmıştır; canımsın, bir tanemsin ^^ Burada da dursun istedim :*

Genç kız kendinden geçmişçesine büyülü sözcükleri mırıldanırken yavaşça ayağa kalktı, gözlerini açmadan tütsü kokulu mumların etrafında ağır adımlarla dolaşmaya başladı. Üzüm, yasemin, gül, tarçın, sandal ağacı ve adlarını bir türlü aklında tutamadığı bir çoğu… Büyülü mumlar, her kokunun keyfini teker teker çıkarmasını sağlıyordu, bir yandan da kokuların bileşimi gücünü destekliyordu.

 

21 Aralık yani Kış Dönümü ruhların -özellikle de cadıların- en güçlü oldukları sayılı gecelerden biriydi. Davina’nın ise harcayamayacağı kadar büyük bir fırsat vardı elinde. Genç kız, yaptığı büyüden keyif alırcasına mumlarının alevlerinin yükseldiğini hissedene kadar yürümeye devam etti. Aniden durduğunda yüzünü mumlara döndü ve büyülü kelimeleri son kez bağırarak söyledi, avucundaki amber külünü onlarca minik alevin üzerine savurdu.

 

“Merhaba tatlım.”

 

Davina Claire, umutla mavi gözlerini açarak sesin geldiği yöne döndü. Kol Mikaelson, 1000 yıllık vampir ve ergen bir cadının konakçısının hayaleti, karşısındaydı. Öyle olmadığını bilse de bir an için gerçekten de etiyle kanıyla karşısında olduğunu düşündürecek kadar gerçekçi bir şekilde hem de. Hazırladığı çemberde ona bakan yüz, belki de tanıdık olduğu için mavi gözleri ve kıvırcık saçlara sahip olan genç cadı değildi; onca şeyden sonra bile genç kıza hala yabancı gelen, bir türlü alışamadığı bir Viking’in yüzüydü. Kol’un suratına biraz hayal gücüyle -Doktor’a göre evrenin en tehlikeli rengi olan- leylak renkli, yanıp sönen, “Benden uzak dur,” yazan bir tabela ekleseniz de Davina ona çekilmeye karşı koyamayacaktı. Baktığı gözlerinin rengi ne olursa olsun içindeki ruha her şeyiyle güveniyordu.

 

“Kol!”

 

Genç kız, heyecanla öne atıldı. Genç adama iki adım kala ona sarılamayacağını hatırlayarak durdu. Tüm bedeni özlem ve heyecanla alev almış gibi cayır cayır yanıyordu. Bedeninin içinde çırpınan zayıf ruhun Kol’a sarılmak, yüzünü onun göğsüne gömüp tüm dünyayı unutmak için can attığının farkındaydı. Ama bununla idare etmek zorundaydı -sadece şimdilik.

 

Kol’un yüzüne rahat bir gülümseme yayıldı. İçinde bulunduğu daireyi göstererek, “Bunun içinde olsam da gerçek dünyada olmak daha güzel,” dedi.

 

Davina genç adamın gülümsemesine karşılık vererek, “Yakında o daireye gerek kalmadan burada olacaksın,” dedi. “Çok az kaldı.”

 

Kol, “Biliyorum,” diye mırıldandı. Yüzüne ona yakışmayan bir ciddi ifade çöküvermişti. “Davina bu-”

 

Davina hızlı davranarak, “Hayır, hayır,” diyerek susturdu onu. “Bu gece bunlar konuşulmamalı. Cadılar, vampirler, Strix,... Hepsi bu gece için kutularında kalmalı.”

 

Kol’un yüzüne tekrar bir gülümseme yayıldı; Davina’ya fazla tanıdık gelen çapkınlıkla ışıldadı koyu kahve gözleri. Yavaşça yere çöktü ve genç kıza da aynı kendisi gibi yere oturmasını işaret etti. Flörtöz bir tavır takınarak, “Önümüzde uzun bir gece var tatlım,” dedi.

 

Davina, Kol’u taklit ederek genç adamın karşısına oturdu. Aylarca onu rahatsız eden her şey uçup gitmişti sanki. Yıllardır olmadığı kadar huzur dolu ve… Ve mutlu hissediyordu. “Sadece sen ve ben,” diye mırıldandı.

 

Ellerini yavaşça tuzdan çembere doğru tuttu. Kol da aynı hareketi tekrarladı. Asla birbirlerini hissedemeyeceklerinin farkında olsalar da bu bile yetiyordu ikisine.

 

Kol Mikaelson, 1000 yıllık vampir ve ergen bir cadının konakçısının hayaleti, “Sen ve ben,” diyerek tekrarladı yavaşça.


End file.
